One Month
by God destroyer of chaos
Summary: Natsu and Erza had agreed to an agreement to a fight; but there's more! Whoever the winner is, the winner gets to make the loser do whatever he/she commands for a month! How juicy is it gonna get? Who knows what's going to happen? Well, we'll see when one of them wins the fight.


**A NatZa story! Yaaay.**

 **Thanks to Akuhei Hotaru-senpai for going through the trouble of correcting all of the mistakes, commas, periods (Wink), and capitalization!**

 **You're welcome, Destroyer. Now, I'm going to get back to my hentai. You readers should really read some Nisekoi hentai, it's actually better than the story itself, and the progression as well. *Wink* It's on Fakku or E-Hentai. Creepy? Okay...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Beginning:**

* * *

The sounds of rumbling trees were heard in the forest, trees fell one by one, well. Who else could cause this amount of destruction?A certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer that is! He was training in the forest near his house, destroying trees, exploding boulders, burning grass. He was like a pyromaniac! Burning things, destroying things, it was like it was all in his nature! Like he was born to destroy, born to burn; but everyone knows that Natsu is actually son of the Fire Dragon King: Igneel.

Actually, I think everyone knows about it... Outside of Fiore, inside of Fiore, Fairy Tail, enemies, etc; but he's beat the living hell out of them all anyways, except a certain scarlet-haired wizard. He hasn't defeated her a single time! What kinda bullshit is that?! Here, a Dragon Slayer who's defeated numerous enemies far stronger than the scarlet-haired wizard herself, hasn't even defeated her once! Sounds kinda cliche; and that's what he was doing right now, preparing himself, and training himself to fight against the scarlet-haired wizard and win of course.

Happy was sitting on a nearby tree, munching happily on his fish as he just watched Natsu burn trees down, and demolish boulders with his magic. He was sweating and panting heavily, but he wasn't done yet. He coated his fists in flames and began smashing another boulder to pieces with his magic. The boulder shattered easily, making Natsu smile in triumph, but he soon fell forwards onto his face. Worrying Happy, Happy sprouted out his wings and descended down onto Natsu.

"Natsuuu! Wake up!" Happy said, shaking Natsu, "You're not suppose to fall unconscious during training! You made that vow! Now wake up, or I will do the unthinkable; by shoving this fish up your rectum!"

Natsu then bolted upwards, shocking Happy as Happy flew backwards on instinct. His eyes wide, soon anime-tears began falling down from his eyes, he sniffled.

"Thank gooooodness! I don't have to shove this piece of fish up your rectum, aye sir!"

"HAPPY! THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" Natsu shouted, fire spewing out from his mouth, Happy screeched and flew even further away from Natsu.

"Natsuuuu! You're suppose to be training!"

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me, Happy. I almost beat you to a pulp," Natsu said with a thumbs-up, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth.

"You're welcome, Natsu... Now, don't disturb me, aye sir! Fish and I, have got a date..." Happy said while drooling, he then began munching on the head of the fish.

* * *

After Natsu's training, he was leaning against a tree; panting heavily, he tugged on his scarf that was wrapped around his neck, he remembered all those years ago when Igneel left this scarf for him when he left him, since then. Natsu hasn't taken it off, not a single bit; and somehow, even as he grew. It still managed fitting around his neck perfectly. Like it grew with him, it was like a part of Natsu himself.

Tugging on the scarf once more, Natsu proceeded to take off his shirt, pants, and lean against the tree in his underwear. He let out a breath of relief from feeling cool air blow onto his shiny-body. He smiled and clenched his fists in determination, slamming his fist into his palm. He spewed out flames.

"ERZAAA! I WILL WIN THIS TIME! BWAHAHAHA!" Natsu shouted into the sky in determination. Laughing like a maniac, Happy descended down in front of him, a piece of fish in his mouth.

"Nashuuu... Fwat fer dwhinner?" Happy asked through a muffled voice as he continued munching on the fish.

"We're having fish and flames for dinner tonight, Happy!" Natsu said while laughing at the same time.

Happy threw his paw up into the air, and let out a muffled: "Aye sir!"

Now walking over to their house, Natsu and Happy got into a heated discussion about whether who was going to win in the fight: Either Erza or Natsu, Happy of course, betrayed Natsu by saying that Erza was going to crush him completely in the fight, and also saying that everyone else was going to bet on Erza winning. Which made Natsu smile in even more determination. He threw his fists up into the air, and spewed flames up into the evening sky.

"Happy! I'll prove you guys wrong, and all of your jewels will be mine! Hahaha!" Natsu yelled. Happy smirked, finishing the last piece of his fish, he threw his paw up into the air once more.

"Aye sir! Then we'll be stinking rich!"

"I thought you were on Erza's side?"

"Aye, I changed my mind. I wanna be filthy rich too. Imagine all the fish I could buy!" Happy said, he drooled at the amazing thought.

"Then I just need to win against Erza tomorrow then!" Natsu said, grinning madly.

"Aye, you better do that."

Unknown to Happy, that Natsu had a different goal in his mind. If he won, Erza would do whatever he wants for a month, and if she won. He would have to do whatever she wants for a month, oooooh. This is gonna be so fun, who knows what kind of juiciness we're going to have!

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 1! Leave a review on what you thought! :D**

 **Akuhei: Dude, you need to write longer chapters.**

 **Me: Sowwy, Akuhei-senpai, I'm not English and it's a pain in the ass. T_T.**

 **Akuhei: I'm not English either, dude.**

 **Me: O_o**


End file.
